The objectives of these analyses will be the quantitative description of the facial complex during growth and predictions of individual growth. Growth patterns will be examined and classified into homogenous groups. Within-individual, within-family and within-group variability will be examined. These groups will be compared with groups based on other criteria, e.g. occlusion and skeletal age. Finally, predictive equations will be formulated and tested for accuracy.